


Watch Me Fly

by SexyPorkCutletBowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuties, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou's dad is in the army, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, IDK how else to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, enjoy, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/SexyPorkCutletBowl
Summary: Hinata Shouyou’s father had been drafted to Kuwait for nine months, but he’s finally coming home and Shouyou can’t wait!!





	1. Chaper 1

On Wednesday August 18th, 2018 Masaaki Hinata was deployed to Kuwait for 9 months. Today was April 17th, 2019 and Shouyou couldn’t wait to see his father again. His dad knew he joined a volleyball team, but that’s about it. Communication was little, except for the rare poor-quality facetime calls every few months. 

Shouyou couldn’t believe it. He’d finally get to see his dad again, and his dad could see him play! And just in time for their match against Aobajohsai to! The match that would decide if they’d go to semi-finals! Shouyou decided he’d be okay if it’s their last game of the season as long as his dad go to see. But who was he kidding? Of course they’re gonna win!

The sun-haired boy couldn't focus during practice at all and kept flubbing his receives, which the team took notice to. Shouyou didn’t mind though, nothing could ruin his mood. He quickly hurried to the bench as Daichi called the team in to end practice.

Shouyou knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't pay attention to the Captain's words. He was going to see his dad again! Nine whole months! He fiddled with his hands absentmindedly as he waited for the captain to finish. After he finished Shouyou scurried to finish clean ups before joining his team in the locker rooms to quickly change.

Noya laughed when he saw that the boy had put his shirt on backwards, “Geez Shouyou, why the rush?”

“I noticed you seemed distracted during practice today, is everything alright?” Suga added concerned.

Kageyama scoffed, “Yeah you kept missing the ball dumbass.”

Shouyou simply smiled, too happy to fight with his boyfriend. He turned to the rest of the team with the brightest smile they had ever seen, “My Dad’s coming home tonight! He’s been gone for nine months and 17 days!” The boy turned back to his bag as he shoved all his things in. 

“Where the hell has he been for that long?” Tsukishima questioned as he slowly got changed. 

Shouyou chuckled, “Kuwait. He’s in the army.” 

Daichi hummed, “That great news! And just in time for our game tomorrow.”

The boy beamed and nodded before chuckling, “He doesn’t even know about the team. I can’t wait to surprise him!”

Ennoshita tilted his head, “What do you mean? He doesn’t know you play volleyball?”

Shouyou looked at the ceiling as if trying to recall something, “I mean he knows I’m on a team, but I’m pretty sure he thinks it’s like back in middle school where my teammates were people I practically begged to play.” The boy chuckled before continuing, “Now I’m on an actual team!”

The team smiled at the adorable boy, genuinely happy for him (Even Tsukki).

Shouyou zipped up his backpack, rushing out. “See you tomorrow everyone!”

-

Shouyou had never biked home so quickly in his life. The boy beamed as he burst through the door, expecting to see his while family in the living room cheering. Instead he found his little sister glumly eating her dinner and his mom washing dishes.

“I’m home!” He yelled as he took his shoes off before rushing into the kitchen. “Where’s dad?” he asked, frantically looking around.

Mrs. Hinata set down a plate for Shouyou before sighing, “Shou, your father got deployed again. He doesn’t know for how long. Apparently there was an emergency and they needed all the people they could get. I’m sorry sweetie.”

Shouyou just stood there, frozen and angry. At who? He wasn’t sure. It wasn't like it was really anyone's fault, but he couldn’t help but feel angry at the world. He just wanted to see his dad again, to hug him, tell him about his day and hear about his. He was sick of being worried about when or if his dad would come home. 

He wanted to cry and scream and yell, but instead he just whispered a soft goodnight before heading back to his room with tears in his eyes. Shouyou didn’t sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries, just enjoy ~

The game ended. They won. They actually won! They’d go to semis! Shoyou just stared at the spot where his spike had hit the ground. He knew deep down he was very happy to have won, but for some reason he just felt numb. The team loaded onto the bus quietly, all exhausted from the game. 

Before leaving Suga gave his Kouhai a hug, “Hey don’t worry about it Shouyou! I’m sure your dad will be able to come back soon.”

Shouyou smiled weakly, “yeah.”

Tanaka, still concerned, decided to try to clear the air. “Let’s just focus on kicking Shiratorizawa’s ass next month!” 

Shouyou gave a fake chuckle, which everyone saw right through. “Yeah, we’ll win.” he said weakly.

_

The month went by slowly, every day Shouyou thought about his father. Was he okay? He had no way to communicate with him. Finally though, the day of the tournament arrived. The bus left early that morning, the entire team buzzing with excitement.

“You okay?” Kageyama asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just upset I guess, but I’ll get over it.” he answered glumly.

Kageyama knew it was best not to say anything, and instead held his boyfriend’s hand on the bus ride to the game.

The smaller boy leaned against his boyfriend as he looked out the window.

Shouyou had to admit he was really excited to try out his quick with Tobio. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Ushijima’s face. They arrived at the school a few hours later. Shouyou quickly took notice to all the news reporters. “This is gonna be on tv?” the boy said shocked.

“Yeah. You didn’t know?” Tanaka replied, looking around at all the girls. 

Shouyou smiled knowing his family could watch from home. Maybe even his Dad could watch! He knew it was very unlikely, especially on account his father didn’t even know about the game, but he decided to focus on the small chance his dad might be watching him from his base far away.

Shouyou stepped onto the court with Kageyama to practice their quick before the game started.

Suga, Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda were talking about plays when suddenly a news reporter approached them. 

“Hello my name is Hana Akari from Western Towers News Station. Is there a Hinata Shouyou on your team?”

-

The group looked at each other in surprise before Takeda spoke up, “Yes there is, may I ask why?”

The woman looked around before leaning in closer to the group, “The kid’s dad is here today. He’s a soldier, so we’re gonna surprise him. Viewers eat that stuff up! Plus they want me to interview him anyway, from what I heard that kid can jump” The woman smiled before backing up a bit.

The group was very happy to hear that news, especially with how upset Hinata has been recently. 

The woman yelled as she walked away, “just make sure the kid stays on the court after the game!”

Suga hugged Daichi teary-eyed, very excited about the news. 

FInally the timer went off for the match to begin. Shouyou took a deep breath as he bowed down to greet his opponents. He wasn’t going to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm bad at summaries lol, just enjoy~
> 
> Also I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible, but I'm new to writing so bare with me.

This was it. This point wold decide if Karasuno would win Semi’s. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Shouyou watched the synchronized attack take it’s form. The boy got ready to run behind the group, spiking the ball as hard as he could onto the other side of the court. When he opened his eyes the room was silent. No one cold believe what just happened. They actually won! The team screamed in victory as they all went to hug Shouyou, who was having trouble standing at the moment. 

The boy looked exhausted and the team couldn’t blame him. He used so much energy the whole game, and who knows how much that hurt his tiny build. Tobio wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, ready to help him sit down. “C’mon let’s go to the bench.” Shouyou nodded before they were stopped by Suga.’

“Hold on a minute you two. Stay on the court a bit longer.” Suga said, appearing to be looking for something. 

“Suga he needs to sit. He’s literally about to faint.” Hinata was leaning heavily on Kageyama at this point. 

“No. Stay here.” Daichi said sternly, making a mental note to apologize to Hinata later. 

Shouyou sighed and shivered, so Kageyama gave him his jacket. The boy only smiled back in reply.

Seconds later a woman came up to the two boys. “Hello Shouyou my name is Hana Akari from Western Towers News Station, do you mind if I interview you real quick?”

Shoyou cringed at the camera and bright light in his face. Usually he’d be all for this, but he wasn’t feeling well. Plus he was upset about his dad not being here to see them win. He began to shake his head, but Ukai interrupted, “He’d love to!”

“Coach Hinata needs to sit down! Can’t she interview someone else?” Noya said angrily, but stopped at the dirty look from his coach. 

Takeda gestured for everyone, including Kageyama, to come behind the camera-man so it was only Shouyou in the frame, who was struggling to stand upright. 

The boy looked upset and slightly annoyed, but did his best to fake smile. “Don’t worry kid, we’ll make this brief.” Suddenly the man put his hand to the mic on his ear “What’s that? Alright. We’re live in five kid!”

Suddenly the camera man began to count down with his fingers as the lady straightened her posture and smiled. 

“Good evening everyone, I’m Hana Akari and you’re watching Western Towers News! Tonight we’re joined by Hinata Shouyou, Wing-spiker of tonight's winning team, Karasuno. So tell me Shouyou, what were you feeling during the game tonight?”

Shouyou looked sadly at his team, as if calling for help. Suga, Takeda, Daichi, and Ukai suddenly felt really guilty. The rest of the team gave the four dirty looks, but sent encouraging smiles to the sunshine.

Suddenly they noticed a man approaching behind Shouyou. Even though the man was super tall, it was immediately evident to be the boy's father. He had bright orange hair like his son and freckles across the bridge of his nose, he was wearing a camo uniform.

The entire team felt their jaws drop, but covered their mouths, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Shouyou.

The newscaster looked behind Shouyou before turning to wink at the camera. Confused at the gesture, Shouyou began to turn around, but the lady grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.”

“So hows the experience of being on a team like Karasuno?”

Shouyou beamed, “It’s awesome! Everyone’s so supportive and nice. I make a LOT of mistakes, and they’re always there to help me.”

The team smiled, thankful for the sunshine boy. 

As the woman continued to ask questions, Yamaguchi turned to the coach, “Why won’t they just let him see his dad? Why does she keep asking questions?” he whispered. 

Ukai shrugged, “She said something earlier about them actually wanting to interview him, I think the dad thing is just for some extra revenue y’know?”

“Wait so an actual news station wanted to interview OUR Kouhai? Tanaka questioned. Ukai smiled and nodded. 

Suddenly the camera-man was waving his hand to signal the woman. She nodded before speaking.

“So Shouyou, is there any family out in the crowd supporting you today?”

Shouyou grinned, “My mom and little sister are watching from home.” he chuckled as he waved at the camera.

“What about your father?” She asked, suddenly smiling wider, which confused the boy.

Shouyou smiled sadly, “My dad is deployed in Kuwait right now, so unfortunately he couldn’t watch the match.”

The woman nodded her head, “I see. Well, thank you for joining us today Shouyou.”

Shoyou smiled and said his thanks before getting up and turning around. The boy immediately froze, hands over his mouth. Tears began streaming down his face. He threw himself into his father’s arms, which knocked the mans hat off.

“How are you here?” He screamed, voice muffled and cracking, into his dad's chest. 

“I was told I could go home two days ago, so I decided to surprise you at your game.” he whispered into his son’s ear.

The whole stadium clapped and cheered. Suddenly the boy saw his mother and sister.

“Daddy!” Natsu screamed as she jumped into her dad's arms. 

Shouyou chuckled as he wiped his eyes with his boyfriend’s jacket sleeve. 

After greeting his daughter and setting her down, Mr. Hinata greeted his wife which caused the stadium to roar again. Shouyou laughed again before picking up Natsu, who was gesturing at him to lift her up.

Shouyou decided to give his parents some alone time, or at least as much as you could get in a crowded stadium. He walked over to his team, looking at the four who were urging him to stay on the court. “So you guys knew the whole time?” he asked curious.

“Well we only found out at the start of the game from the newscaster lady.” Daichi replied. Shouyou looked back to see the lady, who currently had the mic in his father’s face. “Oh and sorry about being so rude. We just needed you to stay on the court.” He added.

Shouyou chuckled, “Are you kidding? I got to see my dad again, thankyou!” The team smiled, most had tears in their eyes. 

Kageyama studied his boyfriend’s face, “You’re still really pale though. You should sit down.” 

The rest of the team nodded. Shouyou set Natsu down, telling her to go to mommy, before getting help from Kageyama to sit down. “I feel like I’m gonna pass out” he whispered, head resting on Kageyama’s chest. 

“Yeah I bet!” Asahi said, “You just played nonstop without much breaks, plus the excitement of what just happened.... ”

Kiyoko nodded in agreement as she handed the boy a cup of water. Shouyou took it, feeling too weak at the moment to even drink it, but Kageyama made him.

Finally the interview seemed to wrap up with the crowd cheering one last time. A few minutes later the gym was pretty much clear. Shouyou waited as his dad talked to his two coaches. His mom and Tobio continued to fuss over him, saying he should take better care of his body. 

A little bit later his dad turned to him, “C’mon Shou, your coach said it’s okay to ride home with us.”

“Really?’ Shouyou beamed, standing up. But he stood up too quickly and felt himself get dizzy, settling himself with Tobio’s arm. 

“Looks like we’ll have to take you to the hospital first.” Mr. Hinata said as he picked up Natsu.

Shouyou nodded exhausted, thankful for his boyfriend for helping him to the car. Shouyou was pretty much unconscious on the short walk to the vehicle. 

“So you’re the boyfriend?” Mr. Hinata whispered, punching Tobio playfully in the arm with a wink.

“Y-yes sir.” Tobio replied, pink rushing to his face.

Mr. Hinata chuckled, “That kid’s always talking about you.” The man paused outside the car with Tobio, waiting until his wife and daughter entered before leaning over to whisper into Kageyama’s ear. 

“Make sure you take care of him when I’m not here, okay?”

“I do.” the boy replied instantly, causing the man to chuckle. Kageyama tried to get his boyfriend into the car, but he wouldn’t let go of his shirt. 

Mr. Hinata laughed, which sounded identical to Shouyou’s “Just hop in kid. Your coach already said it’s okay.”

Tobio nodded before climbing in, first putting a seatbelt on Shouyou then himself. Shouyou slept against his boyfriend's shoulder on the way to the hospital. As they drove Tobio learned that Shouyou had told his dad A LOT. He glared at the sleeping boy, but his face softened when he saw the adorable look on his boyfriend’s face. 

He’d be sure to yell at him when he was all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Let me know your thoughts or any errors you noticed! I really hope you enjoyed my mid-night burst of inspiration. 
> 
> <3


	4. -NOT A REAL CHAPTER-

Hey everyone!! Just wanted to say thanks for all the love for MY FIRST COMPLETED SERIES ON HERE!! *ahem* anyways, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in me continuing this. Maybe talking about the hospital visit and some stories with Mr. Hinata. I really love this and wouldn’t mind adding more if you guys want it... anyways thanks for reading! Love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I've had this story in the back of my head for months now, and what better time to wrote than 2 in the morning amirite?! I'm sorry if there's any errors, like, for example idk anything about wars and such in Japan so I had to make up a place for his father to get deployed! I just wanted to make a cute and fluffy story since my brother is joining the Army soon! I also wanted to write up a not-so-sad reason on why we never see Shouyou's dad. 
> 
> Thanks to all the soldiers out there fighting for their country every day, and if you have a loved one previously in service or currently in service I just wanted to say you and them are so brave! 
> 
> Once again thanks so much for reading! (Ps: This is my first completed story on this site woop woop) <3


End file.
